Choices she makes
by frutosboi
Summary: Sam got frustrated so he makes Brittany choose, who will she choose Santana or Sam? Brittana is endgame, the only question is how do they get there?
1. A secret they kept

**This is my take on the spoilers that are lurking around the internet for the season 4 finale of Glee. First time writer so take it easy on the reviews. I am a Brittana fan so if you are a Bram fan close this browser or tab or hit the back button and find another story because in my universe BRITTANA is endgame. Shall we begin, then begin we shall...**

* * *

"Have you heard?" Tina asks the people inside the choir room they were having a meeting for their Regionals set list and choreography, old and new members of the New Directions were there to put in their ideas all except for one, a bubbly blonde dancer that was late because she was helping Becky with her Math homework. "Heard what?" Artie asks. "Two MIT professors are looking for Brittany." Tina answers him then awkward silence. No one knew what this really meant except for one Latina sulking at the far corner glaring at a blonde boy who is sporting a look of disbelief, two representatives of one of the most prestigious schools in America is looking for his other "stupid" counterpart. "Is Brittany here?" a man in a suit asked, looking at Santana. Santana's eyes bulged out and a smile slowly forming her face. "Why would you be looking for Brittany? Clearly there has been a misunderstanding. She cannot be the one you are looking for." Sam asks. "Oh...there is no misunderstanding. We are looking for Brittany." says the woman beside the blonde man. "Wait doesn't trouty mouth know...?" a smirk forming on Santana's face "If he doesn't know then clearly he must not be that special according to the standards of Brittany." Santana breathe a relieved sigh. "But there is, you are just wasting time here Brittany is not smart enough to go to MIT, she just got a high mark on the SAT because the machine that checks the tests were clearly broken." Sam said Santana's smile faded immediately after these words left Sam's mouth. The other people in the room agreeing with him, she was about to go Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass, when the man in the suit asked "Is that so? Who are you again?" "Sam I am. I am Sam I am Sam Sam I am." he answered "Brittany's boyfriend" he added, with this information both the MIT professors looked at Santana. Santana thought this was a good time to greet the two people in front of the choir room. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. P" then walked the short distance to hug them both. "How have you been? I didn't see you guys when I was visiting here." "Oh, you know us both busy with cultivating the young and brilliant minds of our students" Mrs. Pierce answered. "So do you know where our daughter is?" Mr. Pierce asked Santana as if on cue Brittany came in the choir room seeing Santana talking to her parents shouted "MOM! DAD! What are you guys doing here you aren't supposed to be home until dinner?" Santana faced Sam and said "Way to go on meeting your in-laws for the first time." then smirked at him, "I want you to meet someone." Brittany said to her parents, "Oh! You don't have to; we've already met your 'I don't believe in the abilities of my girlfriend' boyfriend." Mr. Pierce said with a hardened look on his face. "We will see you at home Brittany, we just wanted to see how you are holding up after the incident." Mrs. Pierce said to Brittany. After the gunshot incident they flew Brittany to Massachusetts for a week but the blonde wanted to come back because of the upcoming Regionals and Cheerios practice plus she really wants to graduate this year. "See you at dinner Santana." It was a statement not a question so Santana could only nod. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See ya at home" Brittany shouted. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. P" Santana said and waved at the two exiting form.

Santana went back to her seat like nothing happened. Well technically nothing did happen Brittany's parent's went and visited their daughter at school no big deal, right? Brittany stayed in front looking at Sam and softly asked "What did my dad mean by 'I don't believe in the abilities of my girlfriend' boyfriend?" Averting his eyes Sam deflected by asking "How come I never met your parents before and Santana has?" Brittany calmly answered "She is my best friend and I have known her the longest. It would be weird if they didn't know her and her know them. Why are you reflecting?" She inquired. "Deflecting" Tina whispered loud enough so Sam could hear after seeing the confused look on Sam's face. "Did you tell them that I wasn't good enough to get the SAT score that I got?" she added ignoring the correction Tina made. Sam just looked down in shame. Getting her answer from that gesture Brittany sat far from both Santana and Sam. She sat far away from Santana because she didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings and she sat far away from Sam because she doesn't want to be reminded of his incapacity to believe in her 'genius-ness'. The meeting went on but nothing was agreed upon so they decided to call it a day and resume the next day. While leaving Santana approached Brittany and asked "Should I still go to dinner tonight?" she was hesitant because of the incident earlier in their meeting. "Of course San, they missed you too you know." Brittany replied. "Okay, see you then." Santana said.

After Santana was out of sight, Sam went in cheeks red with anger "You still said she could go?" he spat angrily towards Brittany. Seeing him angry the blonde said shakily "Yes". Sam shouted "Why? She is obviously still in love with you. She knew they were your parents but she waited until I made the mistake of saying those things about you before she said anything. How could I have known that they were you parents when I haven't even met them, why can't she just leave us alone?" He got redder after that rant he was breathing like he ran a marathon. Brittany narrowed her eyes and stood up full height ready to defend her best friend "I don't know what Santana was thinking at that time but I could only guess, maybe she didn't say anything because she thought that I should be the one introducing you to MY parents not her, so what you're saying is, it would be okay to question my abilities to other people, people that don't know me. So every time someone asks who I am you would say degrading things about me instead of highlighting my strengths you would parade my weaknesses. SHE will not leave us alone because SHE is my best friend, SHE is a part of my life." she defended herself and her best friend. "But I don't want her to be a part of us" he said "It's either me or her in your life. You have to choose." he added. Brittany just cried and ran as fast as she can.

* * *

**Why the cliffhanger...? Well some spoilers say that there would be a cliffhanger so yeah...but as I've said BRITTANA shipper so it ain't going to be a surprise who Brittany chooses...the question is how will she get there?**

**Tell me if you want me to continue...reminder again this is my first story so take it easy on the reviews okay?**


	2. Someone else's angel

_"But I don't want her to be a part of us" he said "It's either me or her in your life. You have to choose." he added. Brittany just cried and ran as fast as she can._

* * *

She never went to that dinner making up an excuse that she wasn't feeling really well. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce just said that they hope she gets better. She went to bed.

She dreamt that night, dreamt of a blonde haired, blue eyed girl with legs that could go on for days angel...

_Sitting here wide awake_

_Thinking about when I last saw you_

_I know you're not far away_

_I close my eyes and I still see you_

_Lying here next to me_

_Wearing nothing but a smile_

She remembered the days they would just laugh and not worry about anything. She always thought that they were strong, that whatever life would throw at them they could overcome them but life throw curve balls too. She was used to the blonde always being there, walking around school with pinkies linked, her harassing the other students but Brittany being there to reprimand her by saying "Be nice San, or no sweet lady kisses for you tonight" let's just say she stops, she is whipped that way or cuddling up after a rigorous Cheerios practice.

_Gotta leave right away_

_Counting cracks along the pavement_

_To see you face to face_

_Thinking about the conversation_

_I know I'm not one to change_

_I've never wanted nothing more_

_But as I walk up to your door_

Being far away from the blonde hurts her, she missed the different way she sees the world, she missed spending time with her, every time they would talk over Skype she would not see the same sparkle that she is used to seeing in the blondes eyes and every time she would visit the blonde would smile but she could see that it does not reach her eyes. She thought she could ease the pain by breaking up with the girl for both their sakes. But she never thought that...

_I'm standing in the dark_

_She's dancing on the table_

_I'm looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_

_But I'm wanting you back, girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark_

...the pain would be multiplied by forever when the blonde moves on, when she sees her with him happy, singing romantic duets, 'fake' marrying and making a 'fake' family with him, she wishes that it was her being happy, singing duets, marrying and creating a family with Brittany.

_All I want to do is hide_

_But I can't stop myself from staring_

_Wishing his hands were mine_

_I can't stop myself from caring_

_And as he turns down the lights_

_I'm feeling paralyzed_

_And as he looks into her eyes_

_Yeah, alright_

She is on top of the tree in front of Brittany's house, the same tree that she would climb when they were kids up until they were teenagers. She would sneak in every time Brittany would think that there is a monster under her bed or in the closet or in the kitchen. She used to climb this same tree so that she could come in and cuddle with blonde or when they really feel like it get their sweet lady kissing on, but tonight she sees him with her, she was laughing at him then everything went quiet when their eyes met, their faces slowly inching closer, she knows where this is going so she looks away. When she looks up again he is turning off the lights, a tear fell from her eyes while she thinks that she used to be the one doing that...

_I'm standing in the dark_

_She's dancing on the table_

_I'm looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_

_But I'm wanting you back, girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark, ohh, oohh_

She knows this is her fault she made that stupid excuse of an "energy exchange" to break up with Brittany. When she heard that Brittany was dating Sam she was angry at Brittany so she went back to Lima pretended to be dating a fellow cheerleader but that plan back fired because Brittany knew her too well. Brittany chooses a guy over her again. So she went to New York this is where she thought that she and Brittany would be after high school but life threw a curve ball at her and she missed. While she was there she realized that she did not fought hard enough. Yeah people would say that she should not be the only one fighting for their relationship but when you are in love you don't keep score, you don't count the times you lost or won an argument because really who does that? Right? So with new determination she decided to fight for Brittany for the last time, if after this she chooses Sam over her then she will back off, but she doesn't think that she can really be friends with Brittany because it hurts too much but she is not saying that they will never be friends again she just needs time to heal her broken heart and bruised ego after.

_I'm standing in the dark_

_I'm standing in the dark_

She woke up she forgot that she had her MP3 player playing while she got ready for bed the night before, she listened to it for a while...

_I'm standing in the dark_

_She's dancing on the table_

_I'm looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_

_But I'm wanting you back, girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark, oh_

_Dark, dark_

_She's someone else's angel_

_She's someone else's angel_

"Even my MP3 player thinks that this day would be a bad one" she thought to herself while the current song ended. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a message.

**(1) New Message From FishLips**

"Why would he text me?" I should really replace my number.

**From FishLips: Meet me at the auditorium today before glee.**

She was trying her best to be civil. One word replies would be the best way for her to be civil.

**To FishLips: Why?**

**From FishLips: To finally end this...**

She did not reply anymore because Fish Lips would be in for the fight of his life. She is not walking away this time she will fight head on; she will not give up that easily.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So from my original plan of a two shot I kinda decided to make it more than that, so this is not the ending. Song in this chapter is Standing in the Dark by Lawson.**

**I will try to update this every day, because I want this finished before the season 4 finale airs. There are spoilers swimming on the Internet that the finale would be a farewell to the romance between Brittana (they are friend zoned) if that happens I am done with Glee but I will continue to read fanfics about them.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated thanks.**

**I forgot to mention this on the first chapter so I am saying it now, I DO NOT OWN GLEE and I have no beta.**


	3. Mine

_From FishLips: Meet me at the auditorium today before glee._

_She was trying her best to be civil. One word replies would be the best way for her to be civil._

_To FishLips: Why?_

_From FishLips: To finally end this..._

_She did not reply anymore because Fish Lips would be in for the fight of his life. She is not walking away this time she will fight head on; she will not give up that easily._

* * *

"So this is how it is going down?" Santana asks herself

"I am not going down without a fight." Sam tells himself

They met at the middle of the stage; "Trouty" Santana acknowledges him, and "Santana" he answers. They look into each other's eyes, they could see the love they have for one special girl, they know whom ever she choose she would be treated like she was the only girl in the world but they are not backing out. Sam cues the music.

**Santana:**

_Every night she walks right in my dreams_

_Since I met her from the start_

_I'm so proud I am the only one who is special in her heart_

_The girl is mine, the doggone girl is mine_

_I know she's mine because the doggone girl is mine_

**Sam:**

_I don't understand the way you think_

_Saying that she's yours not mine_

_Sending roses and your silly dreams_

_Really just a waste of time_

_Because she's mine, the doggone girl is mine_

_Don't waste your time because the doggone girl is mine_

**Both:**

_I love you more than he (Take you anywhere)_

_But I love you endlessly (Loving we will share)_

_So come and go with me, two on the town_

**Sam:**

_But we both cannot have her, so it's one or the other_

_And one day you'll discover_

_That she's my girl forever and ever_

**Santana:**

_Don't build your hopes to be let down_

_Cause I really feel it's time_

_I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her_

_Cause she said I blow her mind_

_The girl is mine, the doggone girl is mine_

_Don't waste your time because the doggone girl is mine_

Both of them were so immersed in their sing-off that they didn't notice that the old and new members of the new directions have filled in the auditorium and has been watching them closely. They were whispering and arguing who Brittany would choose Puck even went too far and had a bet with Mike that Brittany would Santana but Mike said that she would choose Sam.

**Both:**

_She's mine, she's mine_

_No, no, no, she's mine_

_The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

_The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

For the first time they both looked at the supposed to be empty chairs of the auditorium. If they were surprised by the sudden appearance of their small audience they covered it up well. They looked at the back rows of seats they saw Brittany looking at them with a blank expression.

_The girl is mine (mine mine), yep she's mine (mine mine)_

_The girl is mine (mine mine), yes she's mine (mine mine)_

Tina said to Kitty that "Santana loves Brittany that is why she let go of her at the first place, she just didn't want Brittany to be sad because a free spirit like Brittany should not be sad and Brittany let go of Santana because she didn't want the Santana to be held down here in Lima" but Kitty argued "What if Brittany really does love Sam? And besides Santana was the one who said that they can date whomever they want and now that Brittany is happy she comes here and tries to ruin their relationship." Santana hears this part of the argument. Santana thinks "Maybe she does love him, she did agree when he proposed and offered that they create a 'fake' family" she was taken aback by this idea "Am I really ruining this for her? Am I ruining her happiness? Am I being selfish?" she asks herself.

**Sam:**

_Don't waste your time because the doggone girl is mine_

_The girl is mine, the girl is mine_

**Both:**

_I don't believe it, no (mine mine)_

_The girl is mine (mine, mine, mine)_

_The girl is mine (mine, mine, mine)..._

When the song ended they all looked at Brittany waiting for her to choose between Santana and Sam. With tears threatening to spill from her eyes, lower lip trembling she was about to answer. Santana saw the conflict and hurt in Brittany's eyes and demeanor so before Brittany can speak she spoke first "I said I would never give you up, but I don't want to hurt you too and if my stubbornness is hurting you..." she faces Sam and said "You win, I give up please take care of her she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world." then she faces their audience but looking Brittany in her blue eyes and tells her "You are the unicorn Britt-Britt or bi-corn as you like to call it, you are a genius don't let anyone tell you otherwise even Trouty over here" points at Sam "I love you like never before...you will always be my best friend but I need time…time to accept that you are no longer mine…time to find myself without you, we were a two shot my dreams where built around the thought that you would be with me…" with that being said and tears streaming down her eyes she exits but before she reaches the auditorium doors she stops and said "Sorry Mr. Shue I can't help you with regionals let me be selfish one more time but I hope you guys win please take care of her, she considers you her family and I do too…" after that she exits and runs out of the school.

Meanwhile in the auditorium everyone was dumbfounded they thought that blood would be spilled before this would end but they never expected Santana just to walk away. Brittany stands up and meets Sam on stage "I lo..." but before he finished the sentence Brittany speaks up "I love you, but I love Santana too, I am so confused right now" she said "but she walked away on you again" Sam replied "I know that's just her defense machine..." "Mechanism" Tina whispered but everyone heard "I'm sorry Sam but I cannot continue this with you" she says "So you going to run after her, you are going to ignore the months that we spent? You are going to choose her over me I have been there when you had your break down, I was there when you were crying yourself to sleep because she missed another Skype call, I was there to pick up the pieces when she broke up with you, even though I knew that you wouldn't love me the way that you loved her, I love you Brittany please don't do this." he said looking into her eyes with pleading eyes, Mr. Shue was about to interrupt but Brittany replied "No, Sam I know I am hurting you.." "So choose me instead of her" he interrupted "...and I am hurting her too... I am not choosing anyone I refuse to hurt anyone anymore" she answers "Mr. Shue text me when you have the final set list for regionals and when we are starting to practice the choreography I have to focus on my studies…" with that she walks away and exits the auditorium crying just like Santana did minutes before.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First of all a shout out to Singing Violet, Kasya, beastielou98, alesia1994 and silvrd21.**

**The song used in this chapter is The Girl is Mine by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney and I used some quotes from the show. I was thinking of introducing an OC who would be a good guy do not worry about that what do you guys think hit me with a review if you think I should continue with the OC or not…**

**Glee is not mine…Reviews would be much appreciated…Mistakes are mine...Thanks for reading…**


	4. Separation

_"Sorry Mr. Shue I can't help you with regionals let me be selfish one more time but I hope you guys win please take care of her, she considers you her family and I do too…" after that she exits and runs out of the school._

* * *

**2 days after the auditorium sing-off in a New York bar**

**Santana:**

_Cos since I've come on home,_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Valerie [repeat 8x]_

_Why don't come over Valerie?_

Why did I agree to sing this song again? Oh...Yeah it's my job, Santana thought to herself. Thank God my shift is over.

"My name is Santana you have been a great crowd see you guys next time...thank you..." she said into the mic while people were cheering and hollering she went down the stage, what she didn't know was someone was watching her from the far corner of the bar.

**Next day...**

Santana entered the small coffee shop, "Coffee!" she screamed in her head "Coffee makes everything better in the mornings well it's that or the blue eyed blonde that has enough energy to make me smile..." she thought "Oh! God I am thinking of her again, I should stop this pity party I am Santana Lopez for crying out loud I am stronger than this, but she was always there to make things better even on the most gloomiest days of my life..." she was so immersed in her thoughts that she did not notice that her name was already called, not until a guy came to her and placed her drink in front of her, Santana was surprised she looked up to see the face of the mystery guy she was already on her defense mode the guy sensing hostility said "Sorry, you were so immersed in your thoughts that the barista has been calling your name five times I thought I would give her a break and just hand your coffee to you." She looked at him closely "You look familiar, have we met?" she asked "Oh! Not personally but I have been to the bar where you work" he answered "Are you stalking me? Because if you are I am not afraid to go all Lima Heights on you!" she answered with enough venom to kill a King Cobra twice. He laughed "What is a 'Lima Heights'? He asked but still laughing "And no I am not stalking you I come here to study and relax, it's a coincidence." he added while wiping a stray tear from his eyes because of laughing so hard. "I am sorry if you feel like I am but I am not and if you feel uncomfortable with me getting your coffee and handing it over to you, it just seem that you were thinking of something really important" he said his sincerity being reflected by his eyes. After he said this Santana remembered what she was thinking of correction who she was thinking, her angel, but she also remembered that the angel is not hers anymore this made her deflate because she lost the most important person in her life. "You know my name but I don't know you..." she changed the topic she said this on a more friendlier approach this did not go unnoticed by the stranger which made him relax a little bit more. "Michael Santos" he answered her question offering his hand for her to shake which she took and shook firmly "I like your voice" he added. This surprised Santana "Sorry that was supposed to only be spoken inside my head, you shouldn't have heard that, God I just redeemed myself from being a stalker now I am a weirdo" Michael was rambling that Santana laughed she has not laughed like that for a long time now so she took it all in, when she has calmed down a little "You're cute when you ramble but I have a question?" she said "What is it?" he said "Are you hitting on me?" she asked "That depends is it working?" he answered jokingly "Oh..." she didn't know how to say that she doesn't swing that way, but Michael having a lesbian sister saw the shift of mood said "I would love to hit on you but I know you don't like me" she raised an eyebrow at this statement "We have been talking here but you keep on checking out the girl behind me..." he turns a little to look at the said girl which is a blonde green eyed girl then he looks at Santana again who is fidgeting in her seat for being caught but she suddenly went on defense mode again and asked violently "You have a problem with that?" he answered with a soft smile "No, she is cute though good choice why don't you approach her and get her number and if she is not interested give her my number instead" she just looked at him like he grew two heads, "Why is he being friendly does he think he can change my preference by being cute and charming?" Santana thought to herself, he read her like a book, he has seen this skeptical look on his sister when they would go out and a guy would find out that she is gay, he would be charming at first he would seem that that the guy is accepting but on the long run she would find out that he was just trying to see if he can change her and get into her pants so he said "No I am not acting, I am truly okay with you being gay. I don't think I can act this way to save my life" he looks at her "My sister would have killed me if I even remotely thought that I could change someone sexual preference" he laughed but Santana could sense that there is sadness somewhere. He looked at his watch and said "Wow, I didn't realize what time it is, I have to go but can I get your number? So we could hang out but if you think I am creepy and stalker-ish you don't have to" she looked at him she hesitated a little but what the hell it's not like this guy knows where she lives and he looks harmless. "Okay" she said and gave her phone for him to put his number on and called him so that he has her number. With that they went out into the crowded side walk of New York and went their separate ways.

Two weeks went by and they got to know each other Santana told him where she was from and why she went to New York. She told him about her being the biggest bitch in high school, the way one of her 'friends' shouted at a busy corridor that she was gay and the commercial aftermath, the way her abuela kicked her out and had never talked to her ever since, her short stint as a cheerleader in Louisville and the heartbreak that she experienced before she went here. Michael told her about where he was from and what he is doing in New York. She found out that he was a student in NYU and that he is working at his uncle's bar, he is estranged with his family because he sided with her sister when she came out and that his uncle just like him was an outcast for his family because of his criminal past. She found out that his sister died a year ago because of a drunken driver who couldn't keep his hand away from the steering wheel. She found out that he likes to produce music, he even had a small studio where he records some of his friends just for the fun of it and sometimes they post it on YouTube to see who gets the most likes and dislikes.

One day, Santana and Michael were talking and he asked her "Can I ask you a favor?" she looked at him gauging what the favor would be, she waited for him to continue "Would you record a song with me?" she looked at him and answered "No" then looked away. "Santana you have a great voice why are you hiding it? You sing at a bar why is it any different from recording a song with me?" he asked. "I would do you a favor, name it" he bargained, she was always intrigued by what his singing voice sounds like so "Okay you could record me but you have to do me a favor..." she looks at him expectantly...

**Lima a month after the incident**

The glee club was having a meeting after winning regionals when a guy about 6'5" tall came in and talked to Mr. Shue. While they were talking the girls were looking at the guy mesmerized by his naturally tanned skin and not so heavy build. "Who is he?" "Is he a transferee?" "Is he joining glee club?" were whispered among the peers the stranger kept on looking at Brittany. Sam was staring at him ready to punch him in the face if he ever comes close to Brittany, but the stranger was not intimidated even for a little bit. When they looked at Mr. Shue he was placing the projector in front and the stranger hooked up his laptop into it so that the video could play on a larger screen. When the video played they saw Santana smiling at the camera she said "Hi guys I heard from a little blue bird that you won regionals congratulations you guys deserved it. I wanted to show you this video just because I want to..." Santana smiled "The guy that is with you right now has been a good friend he convinced me to sing, yes I sing at a bar but that's different, he convinced me to sing with my heart soul and emotion again so here goes nothing..."

The video showed Santana like she was really recording a song in a studio but the truth is, it's just the living room of Michael. Then the music starts. They knew this song they looked at Brittany wearily.

_You've read the books,_

_You've watched the shows,_

_What's the best way?_

_No one knows._

_You meditate, get hypnotized_

_Anything to take it from your mind_

_But it won't go._

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

Santana was singing from her broken heart, everyone could see it.

_Whoah, whoah_

_You're going through six degrees of separation._

_You hit the drink, you take a toke,_

_Watch the past go up in smoke._

_You fake a smile, you lie and say_

_You're better now than ever and your life's okay_

_When it's not, no._

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

_Oh, whoah,_

_You're going through six degrees of separation._

Santana is trying to stop the tears from falling but it was just too much a single tear drops down her face but she continue to sing the song.

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle_

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little_

_Oh, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

_No, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

_You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,_

_Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah_

_Tarot cards,_

_Gems and stones,_

_Believin' all that shit's gonna heal ya soul._

_Well it's not, no_

_You're only doing things out of desperation,_

_Oh, no_

_You're going through six degrees of separation._

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle._

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little_

_Oh, no there's no starting over,_

_Without finding closure._

_You'd take them back no hesitation,_

_That's when you know you've reached the six degrees of separation_

_Oh, no there's no starting over, (no starting over)_

_Without finding closure._

_You'd take them back, no hesitation,_

_That's when you know you've reached the six degrees of separation_

_Oh!_

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle_

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_

_And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little_

_You know, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

_Oh, you're going through six degrees of separation_

_No, no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

_Oh, you're going through six degrees of separation_

_No, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

_Oooohooo_

_No, no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

_No, no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

_oh, you're going through six degrees of separation_

Santana finished the song beautifully but the video was still recording it showed her breaking down and crying it showed the stranger comforting Santana and whispering something to her ears and then the video faded. Everyone was crying they have never seen Santana break down like that not even when Rachel told her that she was going to end up being a pole dancer or when her abuela kicked her out, but that Santana on the video was stripped down to her very core. Brittany was full on crying but before she could excuse herself the stranger spoke "Hi, my name is Michael I asked Santana to do me a favor she agreed but she said that I needed to do her a favor too, she asked me to sing but I haven't sung for a while now so forgive me if I miss some notes.." He sat on the piano chair and started to play the intro of the song...and said "Santana told me that all of you would know who this song is for so here it goes"

_My shattered dreams and broken heart_

_Are mending on the shelf_

_I saw you holding hands_

_Standing close to someone else_

_Now I sit all alone_

_Wishing all my feeling was gone_

_I gave my best to you_

_Nothing for me to do_

_But have one last cry_

No one noticed that someone was watching outside.

_Chorus:_

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I've gotta put you out of my mind this time_

_Stop living a lie_

_I guess I'm down to my last cry_

Santana stood there looking inside, looking at the blonde that is sitting there crying all she wanted to do was stop Michael and comfort Brittany but she couldn't she gave her up, all she could do is watch.

_I was here, you were there_

_Guess we never could agree_

_While the sun shines on you_

_I need some love to rain on me_

_Still I sit all alone_

_Wishing all my feeling was gone_

_Gotta get over you_

_Nothing for me to do_

_But have one last cry_

Santana was about to walk away but she hesitated the part where she told Michael that she might sing with him is coming up. She looked at Brittany again seeing the girl, she knew that she couldn't come in and just sing she would break down and cry in front of all these people again first on the video then if she walks in, so she decided to let Michael sing the rest of the song.

_Chorus:_

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I've gotta put you out of my mind this time_

_believe lie_

Michael paused looked at the door like he was expecting someone to burst in and sing the song with him, but it never happened so he continued...

_I know I gotta be strong_

_Cause round me life goes on and on and on and on_

_I'm gonna dry my eyes_

_Right after I end my one last cry_

He stopped playing the piano and stood up; he stood in the middle of the room and resumed singing...

_Chorus:_

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I've gotta put you out of my mind for the very last time_

_Been living a lie_

_I guess I'm down_

_I guess I'm down_

_I guess I'm down..._

_to my last cry_

When he finished he took his handkerchief from his pocket and went towards Brittany and said "She told me that you would be crying." He gave her the handkerchief "Now I know why she is so in love with you, I don't even know you and I could feel the kindness and goodness of your heart. The guy that you choose is lucky…" He faced the rest of the people in the room and said "Thanks" went over to Mr. Shue shook his hand and left the room.

**Meanwhile at the Hummelberry residence in New York:**

(1) New Message from Santana

**From Santana: Hey, Berry I found a new apartment. I already have my things with me. Thank you for everything**.

A frantic looking Rachel Berry was pacing their little living room when Kurt arrived. He asked "What's wrong? Don't worry about Barbara I am sure she is fine" thinking that the little diva was having a mini breakdown because of her favorite actress but when Rachel looked at him with worried eyes he knew that she was serious. "Santana is gone."

That was the last time they had contact with Santana.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh! My God...I didn't expect it to be this long...sorry guys...I wanted to introduce an OC… :D**

**I have not proof read this, I am sorry for my mistakes…Next chapter would be what happened after Michael left…and don't worry about Santana she is fine…**

**Song's on this chapter Valerie by Amy Winehouse, Six Degrees of Separation by The Script and One Last Cry by Brian McKnight**

**Shout out to MaryPB, Love-Brittana, CharmanderGatomon, rolltide25 and madto005**

**Glee is not mine...I have no beta...Review's would be appreciated...**

**Thank you for reading...**


	5. Too Young, Too Dumb

"_Now I know why she is so in love with you, I don't even know you and I could feel the kindness and goodness of your heart. The guy that you choose is lucky…"He faced the rest of the people in the room and said "Thanks" went over to Mr. Shue shook his hand and left the room._

* * *

**Choir Room...**

Brittany stood up ready to run after Michael to find out how Santana is doing because Santana has not been answering the blonde's calls and messages but before she can exit the room Sam jumps up from his seat looking all red and fuming with rage so she stopped on her tracks. Sam shouted "Who does she think she is? Sending her henchman to do her dirty work, she should have come here and faced me." He faced Brittany and the music started...

**Sam:**

_I know when she's been on your mind_

_That distant look is in your eyes_

_I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
_

He thought of the times Brittany would be physically there but her thoughts were somewhere else or more accurately with someone else. He knew that Brittany would need time, he wasn't smart but it doesn't take a lot to see that Brittany and Santana were in love. He was willing to wait, to wait for Brittany to look at him the same way that she does when Santana is there or when the Brittany would be thinking or remembering the Latina.

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something some where's got to give_

_As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

_You know I'd fight for you_

_But how can I fight someone who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair_

_CHORUS_

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom, it's now or never_

_Is it all, or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends, with a simple telephone call?_

_You leave me here, with nothing at all_

_There are times it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you in memories_

_I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it_

_And then there's times you look at me_

_As though I'm all that you can see_

_Those times I don't believe its right, I know it, know it_

There were times that he thinks that Brittany is looking at him like she does Santana, but in a flash its gone all that remains is the conflict and hurt that Brittany is feeling. Those are the times that he knows that the Latina still has a place in the blonde's heart or if he thinks about it Santana still had Brittany's heart, but he loves the blonde so much that he is willing to wait for her, because even though they kiss and do what other couples do Brittany is still not a hundred percent into their relationship he knows it and he feels it.

_Don't make me promises_

_Baby you never did know how to keep them well_

_I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you_

_It's time to show and tell_

But lately he has been on edge because rumors are circulating that Brittany would be graduating early and is going to MIT which is close to New York where Santana is currently residing. Sam can't help but think that Brittany is going there because Santana would be closer. He needs Brittany to know that he is willing to try a long distance relationship and he is going to try to make it work more than Santana ever did in their long distance relationship.

_Cause you and I_

_Could lose it all if you've got no more room_

_no room, inside, for me in your life_

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall its now or never_

_Is it all or nothing at all?_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom, it's now or never_

_Is it all, or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends, with a simple telephone call?_

_You leave me here, with nothing at all_

When the song ends Sam holds Brittany's hand looks her in her eyes and say "I love you, I know that you still love her but she left without even saying goodbye, she didn't even have the guts to come here and sing that song for you...I am willing to work on a relationship with you, wherever and whatever you want to do I will support you." Brittany looks at Sam she thinks he would be the easier choice between the two but it would be unfair for Sam if she choose him knowing that she wouldn't be able to give him everything that she could give because she is confused and if she is being honest with herself as long as she is happy it doesn't matter if it's going to be easy or not because it would be worth it. "Sorry Sam but I can't...I have to focus on myself...before I can commit to any relationship..." she sadly says to Sam.

**Meanwhile outside McKinley...**

Santana was waiting for Michael in his car when he opens the door and seats on the driver side he said "I was really expecting you to burst into that room and sing that song with me..." she just looks at him like he was not there "Sorry" she apologizes and looks down at her hands that was resting in her lap "Why?" He asks "For not doing what you expected me to do" she answers "I would have been angrier if you did what I expected but your heart is not in it" he says grabbing her hand "Stop taking care of other people and start taking care of yourself first...Things like this cannot be rushed it would hurt you, stop acting strong I did that when my sister died and it did not ease the pain" she looks at him but he continues "No one was there for me when she died my family was not there, there were times I would wake up from a hangover and some days I wake up with a stranger at the beginning it was okay but later on I just felt disgusted with myself." he squeezes her hand "You would not be alone, I would be here, if you want to get drunk I would drink with you, if you want to pick up a random chick in a bar I would be your wingman or if you want to sing to ease the pain I would sing with you..." he ended. "Thank you, but why are you doing this we haven't known each other that long? " she asked "Honestly I don't know, you thought I was a stalker at first then a weirdo the next.." he looks at her with a big smile "That's because you knew my name, gave me my coffee then told me that I have a beautiful voice and did I mention you knew where I work...if that's not stalker-ish and weird then I don't know what is...?" she said trying not to laugh "Hey...those were just coincidences..." Michael was trying not to laugh too. Michael became serious again "but seriously I don't know why I trust you, maybe because I always wanted a little sister to protect and see the world with..." Michael looked at her smiling "Really?" Santana asked "or maybe I just want someone to do this" Michael hit Santana on the shoulder and opened his door and began to run, Santana following closely behind. When Santana caught Michael she hit him hard on the shoulder "I was a cheerio I run laps like it's the last thing I do..." when she said that she became sad again remembering Brittany seeing this Michael said while they walked towards the car "I meant every word, let's begin with this one it would be a great practice if you want to be famous and it's your hometown crowd." Michael hands her a flyer for an Open Mic Night in Lima Bean.

**Lima Bean that night...**

"Sugar, what time are they supposed to be here again?" Brittany asks Sugar while they wait for the others outside Lima Bean after the glee meeting Sugar thought that Brittany needed a distraction so she invited her to attend the Open Mic Night in Lima Bean, it was just supposed to be the two of them but Tina heard and said she wanted to come, then Kitty heard and she wanted to come too, in short they all wanted to come so they decided to come at around 7 it was currently 6:30 in the evening. "They are supposed to be here at 7 so chill will ya..."

Inside the Lima Bean, Michael just finished singing his song. "I have a treat for you guys tonight her version of Valerie on YouTube has had 1 million views and it is still increasing as we speak so give it up for your homegrown talent Ms. Santana 'Snix' Lopez..." everyone clapped their hands and Santana began to sing...

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh,_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

Due to the mini celebrity status of Santana (because of the commercial, sex tape and YouTube video) the crowd thickened around the stage blocking them from view...

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh,_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh,_

_Mmm, too young, too drunk to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

When Brittany and the rest of the glee club entered the little cafe they were surprised that it was full of people, they heard the crowd chanting "More...More..." and then the man whom Brittany assumed was singing said into the mic "You guys are a great crowd but we have to go. Thank you see you when she is popular" then Brittany heard "Brittany over here" it was Sugar they were able to get a table at the far end of the cafe. There was a new singer singing on the small stage but Brittany was not paying attention to them she was paying attention to the two girls giggling at the table beside them "They were so cute, the guy was so hot" one of the girls said "Yep but I never knew that Santana could sing like that I wished I got her autograph when she was still living here..." the other girl said "I could feel her heartbreak I wasn't even heartbroken but I felt like my boyfriend just broke up with me..." when Brittany heard this her head almost snapped back at the force she turned her head, she stood up and approached the girls and asked "Santana, Santana Lopez was here?" the two girls who were talking looked at her and said "Yes, she sang actually look" the first girl showed her the video they took, it might have been a little dark but Brittany knows that voice. It was Santana.

**Somewhere in New Haven:**

**(1) New Message from Hummel**

**From Hummel: Have you heard from Santana?**

Why would Kurt ask her where Santana was?

**To Hummel: No, doesn't she live with you?**

**From Hummel: Umm...yeah okay...Thanks...**

**To Hummel: Kurt? Why? What's wrong?**

Kurt did not reply so Quinn called him...

"Kurt why? Where is Santana?" Quinn asked

"When I came home from school Rachel was pacing in the living room" Kurt said

"Okay?" Quinn replied

"Santana, she's gone all her things are gone..." Kurt said franticly

All of them tried to contact the Latina but her number has been deactivated, they told her mom but her mom said "I know, she is fine, she just needs time..." but they argued who should tell Brittany...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Shout out to Brittana4Ever12, AlexMoonChild, saBree58, bubblesofjoy and benn8456**

**I'll try to make the next chapter shorter...I haven't watched the Sweet Dreams episode when I was writing this…**

**Songs on this chapter All or Nothing by O-Town and When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars**

**Reviews would be appreciated...Glee is not mine but the mistakes are….**


	6. Learn to Love Again

"_Kurt why? Where is Santana?" Quinn asked_

"_When I came home from school Rachel was pacing in the living room" Kurt said_

"_Okay?" Quinn replied_

"_Santana, she's gone all her things are gone" Kurt said frantically_

_All of them tried to contact the Latina but her number has been deactivated, they told her mom but her mom said "I know, she is fine, she just needs time" but they argued who should tell Brittany..._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Michael asked "Yes, just push it in..." Santana answered "It's going to be a tight fit..." he said "Why is it so big?" she asked "I haven't done this in a long time..." is all Michael could say...

**Half an hour later...**

Sweat everywhere even the places that they thought they don't sweat has sweat, half an hour they were finally able to push Santana's new bed in her new bedroom in her new apartment which she will be sharing with Michael. She needed her own space away from her old life, she knows she is running away from her problems instead of facing them, but it still hurt when Rachel and Kurt would be talking about what is happening in Lima and when she enters the room they would look at her with sympathy but they never did once ask how Santana was coping. They never questioned where she has been and what she has been up to even when she doesn't go home they just assume that she works then gets drunk and ends up sleeping in random houses. She doesn't blame them because they have school and have their personal lives. She is not denying that it was what she used to do when she first got to New York but when she met Michael he would invite her to his uncle's bar teach her how to bar tend and then later on she was employed by his uncle because Michael and her made a great team. Because it is dangerous to go home at 3 o'clock in the morning Michael would let her stay at his apartment that is on top of the bar. When Santana told him that she was looking for an apartment that is close to NYU because she plans on applying there in time for the spring admissions he offered his extra room that he uses for an impromptu guest room for when one of his friends would be too hammered to drive or walk home, there were literally cobwebs in the room. When she first got there it had a mattress with no frame in the middle. Her over nights got frequent he said she might as well been living there. She asked about the rent he said "Why don't you just work for my uncle? That way it wouldn't seem like you are living here for free and since you started sales picked up so it's a win-win. I know that the bar you sing at doesn't pay half as much as the tips that you would get working here"

That is what she has been doing for the past months she would work, go back upstairs and repeat the process the next day. She has been on couple of dates but it seems like her heart is only set for one person and she has lost that said person. She promised herself that she wouldn't enter a new relationship if it would only remind her of what she has lost because that would be unfair to the girl but Michael would convince her every now and then to go out he would say "It's not like you are marrying the girl, you are just enjoying each others company" she would be lying if she told you that she has not slept with someone else she did and it made her throw up the next day for disgust with herself because she promised herself when she got outed that she would stop sleeping around.

There would be nights that a blonde girl would come to the bar and she would remember Brittany at the beginning it would make her run upstairs and lock her room until Michael comes upstairs and knocks at her door, hugs her and tells her that "You may feel like the opposite but it will get better...you won't totally forget but it will make you stronger not just on the outside but also on the inside" but now a days she just smiles at the happy memories that she would remember. The memories had become bearable.

"My heart was broken months ago, it still hurts but the hurt is becoming more bearable now I can think of her without breaking into a fit of sobs. I don't know when it happened but it did...if I see them walking on the sidewalk it would hurt but I know the person I love is happy and for the first time I am willing to admit I am okay with that..." Santana says to the crowd as Michael plays the intro of the song...

**Santana:**

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I, your willing victim_

Santana remembers the first time she saw the blonde she was so curious that she approached her and introduced herself and Brittany does the same. She doesn't know why she blurted it out but she said to the blonde "I like you" she expected the blonde to say something nasty but it never came Brittany said "I like you too" then they linked pinkies from that day she believed that fate has laid a hand.

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

Brittany saw the bad, the worst and the ugly but she choose to stay, she never left, maybe she did when she refused to sing that duet with her, but could she blame Brittany she could never blame her because it was her own fault, she was the one who couldn't accept who she was, the truth about herself. But even after all of it the blonde still loves her she could see it every time she would look at her and when she and Artie broke up Santana started the process of accepting who she truly is by going out on a date with the blonde and expressing herself even if it was still a secret between the both of them but it was progress they both stopped sleeping with other people and they started dating exclusively.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_

_Oh, oh, things you never say to me_

_Oh, oh, tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

When Finn outed her at that busy corridor she thought her world was over and to top it off a commercial that should not have involved her aired. She had to come clean with her family and her abuela. Her family was accepting she was thankful for that but her abuela didn't even look at her when she kicked her out. Even though it still hurt that incident liberated her, Brittany was right anyone who would give her a crap for being a lesbian she could cut with her vicious, vicious words. Brittany was right again. She was truly a genius, she never will think otherwise.

**Michael:**

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

Brittany lies in her bed, thinking of the Latina that has disappeared from their life. She thinks of the incident that lead them to this exact moment. She got that scholarship for Santana because she doesn't want her to stay in Lima and do nothing. At least if she goes to school whatever she decides to do when they get to New York she could pursue it, if she decides to continue studying or pursue being famous at least the Latina had options.

**Santana:**

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_**Michael:**_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear, we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

That day on the choir room, she never thought that it would end up that way. How can a meaning of a song so different from the outcome, isn't that song suppose to be a song of a love that can overcome past, present and future problems? How come it became their break up song. Yes, Santana did say that she will love her the most but it still hurt.

**Santana:**

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

**Michael:**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams_

_Oh, oh, you used to lie so close to me_

**Both:**

_Oh, oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

Can anyone blame her? She did try to get back together with Santana but Santana said that she could date whomever she wants. That's why when Sam asked her out she said yes, because that's what Santana wanted her to do right?

**Michael:**

_Oh, our love, our love_

**Both:**

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

She thought she could learn to love Sam but the more days she spent with him the more it felt like it was a mistake. When they got called at the principal's office and they got the news that she obtained the highest score on their SAT's he looked at her as if saying "Is this a joke? Aren't we suppose to be stupid? How come you got the highest score and I got the lowest?" that's when it hit her if Santana was there with her she would have kissed her and said "See I told you Brit-Brit you are a G.E.N.I.U.S" punctuating every letter of genius with a kiss. The Latina never questioned the things that she says, yes sometimes she might have to think a little bit longer about (10 seconds longer) but come on give Santana some slack I am a genius after all not everyone can understand my train of thought all the time.

**Michael:**

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

**Both:**

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I am a genius but no one can learn to love, can they? If you fall, you fall it won't matter who you fall for you just fall and if in the end it's not meant to be then take the leap again and try to find that other half that is missing. We were lucky to find each other because it saves us from the hurt of falling for the wrong person, but we were so used to being with each other that we couldn't function when we were apart, we had to learn that our love is special because our individual perfection and flaws compliment each other. Her over thinking personality and my care free attitude, her strong personality and my calmness you get my point right?

**Santana:**

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

**Michael:**

_I'll fix it for us_

**Santana:**

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

**Michael:**

_You're holding it in_

**Santana:**

_You're pouring a drink_

**Michael:**

_No, nothing is as bad as it seems_

**Santana:**

_We'll come clean_

Red was every where families friends have gathered to congratulate the graduates, Santana stands at the back looking at a really happy, skipping Brittany who hugged Sam. Santana "Thought she looks really happy and she looks like she has grown up, I hope she didn't change though." Then she whispered to no one in particular "I told you I'd be here Brit-Brit, I told you, you could make it" she smiled to herself satisfied that she made the right decision on walking away. She exits the auditorium.

**Both:**

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

In front Brittany felt like someone was looking at her when she looked around to the spot where a certain Latina was occupying just seconds ago she saw no one so she shrugged it off. Looks at Sam "I told you you could make it" she told him "Thanks Brittany" he answers "You were right" he added "About what?" Brittany looks at him confused "That we are better off as friends, that we were just two lonely people that had each other and confused our feelings with love and Santana was also right" she looked at him waiting for him to finish "You are a genius..."

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

There was a package adressed for Brittany that day the card says "Congratulations. I love you and I am so proud of you-Santana" when Brittany opened it she was surprised it was a necklace that had a duck as a pendant. Inside there is another card saying

**_If ever you feel alone and scared touch the duck it will remind you that I would always be there for you..._**

**_Your songbird forever,_**

**_Santana_**

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

That night lying on her bed Brittany imagines Santana with someone else like that Elaine, the girl that pretended to be her girlfriend, yes it was all pretend but it hurts because even after everything that has happened...

**Santana:**

_Oh, oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Brittany bolted up, "I need to find Santana..." she thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is earlier than expected...I hope it still makes sense...Song used in this chapter Just Give Me a Reason by Pink feat Nate Ruess**

**Shout out to: AlexMoonChild, saBree58, Reader00003, alesia1994, Lct314 and CharmanderGatomon**

**Reviews would be appreciated...**

**Glee is not mine but the mistakes are...this has not been proofread extensively...**

**Thanks for reading...**


	7. All Grown Up

_Brittany bolted up, "I need to find Santana..." she thought to herself._

* * *

"Hi, Michael"

When Michael looked up "Shit!" was all Michael could say.

**One Week Ago...**

Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Adam wanted to find Santana but a big city like New York it would be difficult task especially if the Latina doesn't want to be found, no Facebook, Twitter, email and number has been deactivated it would seem like Santana wouldn't have been living in this century.

Brittany is slowly losing hope that she would find the Latina. The YouTube videos of her singing is all that Brittany can hold on to, know that the Latina is alive and well but the videos can't give them a clue because it's always the same location as the video that Michael guy showed the glee kids. They tried commenting but no replies, they even posed as someone else but the owner of the videos doesn't reply if the video included Santana.

She has been living with Kurt and Rachel, they have been amazing. They have supported her by helping when they can in finding Santana, even Kurt's friend Adam helps in any way he can, Quinn is coming next week to help look for Santana too.

Brittany was watching Kurt and Rachel argue about a musical, she doesn't really know what the musical is but she enjoys watching the two argue animatedly. When the bickering was interrupted by a buzzing of phone the three of them reached for their respective phones...

_**Meanwhile in a ballpark...**_

"Damn! Michael why didn't you try on becoming a pro?" Santana asked Michael when the other team asked for a time out "Eh! Let the more talented people have a shot at their dream, I am getting a shot at mine" Michael replied. "Your humility is sickening...Alright I am going back to the bar..I'd rather see girls sweat than twenty something guys sweat..." pointing at Michael "Yeah me too, but it's workout" Michael said "Please we both know you're just playing here to pick up girls!" Santana shouts "If you don't go now I will hug you!" Michael shouts back Santana walks away in hurry she doesn't want to be hugged by a sweaty guy you know what she doesn't want to be hugged by a guy period.

Adam was walking by a ballpark on his way from one of his friends apartment that just came back from a one year sabbatical. When he stopped and looked at a guy playing he looks familiar Adam thinks he was trying to recall where he has seen him then that's when it hits him...

**Hummelberry residence...**

**(1) New Message From Adam.**

**From Adam: You know the guy on the video of Santana?**

**From Adam: The one where she broke down...**

**To Adam: Yeah? What about him?**

**From Adam: I think I found him...**

With this message Kurt called Adam

"Where are you?" Kurt skipped the pleasantries.

**Present time...**

Michael is looking at two blondes, two gay guys and a short brunette. He seems cool on the outside but on the inside he is freaking out because he didn't know what to do and it didn't help that one of the blondes is glaring at him like she was ready to pounce on him, it's a good thing he was already sweating.

"Hello Brittany, how have you been?" Michael asks

"Good, but that is not why I am here you know that right?" Brittany tells him

"Yeah I know, come on I know a coffee shop it's just across the street" Michael said while picking up his bag then he waved bye to the other guys playing

"Where is Santana?" the other blonde asks angrily when they entered the small cafe

"Can we order first?" Michael asks he was hoping that they would say yes because he was still regaining his composure.

"No" three of them said in unison

"Yeah sure" Brittany looks at them saying "Be nice"

When they have ordered and have found a seat close to the window.

"We have ordered now answer my question where is Santana?" the other blonde asked furiously

"You are?" Michael asked

"Oh! Sorry I didn't introduce you guys..." Brittany says

"This is Rachel" pointing at the small brunette "Kurt and Adam" pointing at the two guys "and this is Quinn" pointing at the girl who has been aggressive.

"Nice to meet all of you finally, Santana has talked about some of you" Michael said

"Stop with this bull**ap we want to know where Santana is...so where is my friend?" Quinn asks again looking at him pointedly.

"I can't tell you, actually make that as an I won't tell you" Michael looks at her putting up all his defenses

"Why?" Rachel and Kurt asks

"Why are you looking for her now?" He asks the two of them

"You didn't have a problem when she wouldn't come home when she was still living with you..." he added

Brittany looks at both Kurt and Rachel she didn't know that Santana didn't come home every night when she was still living with Rachel and Kurt.

"You didn't even ask her where and who she was with, that's why we never met" he told them while pointing at himself,Kurt and Rachel.

"Santana is grown up she can do whatever she wants..." Quinn says

"My point exactly, she is a grown up and she decided that she should live away from her past, while she heals herself and try to find who she is." he says then resumes "She is okay, I know that she has your numbers she knows how to contact you and I know she will contact you when she is ready I'll make sure of it but for now let her be.." Michael ends

"Are we really that heavy of a burden for her?" Brittany asks

Michael looks at her and says softly "Actually it's the other way around, she doesn't want to burden you.." he stands up and leaves the cafe.

But Quinn bolts up and runs after him, making Brittany, Rachel and Kurt stand up and run after her to prevent her from doing something she would regret.

"Are you sleeping with her? A guy like you doesn't give out charity like that..." Quinn shouted at Michael

Michael clench his jaw, balls his fists and says loud enough "Do not accuse me of that, I am just being a good friend...I am not like you who sleeps with her friends..." Quinn's eyes widen when Michael says this, then he realized something "You haven't told Brittany have you?" Michael asks Quinn

"Haven't told me what?" Brittany looks at Michael

"It's not my story to tell..." Michael looks at her

"Haven't told me what?" Brittany asks again while looking at Quinn then Rachel and Kurt who had their eyes looking at the concrete sidewalk, they looked like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

SMACK! The three of them looks at Quinn and Michael, Michael was holding his cheeks.

"Quinn why did you slap him?" Brittany asks

Silence..

"I know you slept with her Quinn..." Brittany breaks the silence

"What? How?" Quinn looks at her with wide eyes

"Because they are best friends and they tell each other stuff like that.." Michael answers

"Sorry I asked her the same question when she was telling me that part of her history..." he apologizes "I should go..." he flagged down a cab and was gone before anyone of them could stop him, because they were too busy thinking of the new information.

When they arrived at the Hummelberry residence it was silent so silent that you won't think that five people were inside.

"When I found out that you slept with each other I was angry at both of you I felt betrayed that's why I didn't talk to the both of you that often anymore, but when I broke up with Sam and I reflected on things, I figured that the two of you were just like me and Sam, the two of you were lonely and you had each other" she said breaking the silence "but the two of you have a unconventional way of coping" she added "I am not mad anymore because you slept with her I am mad at you though Quinn because you didn't tell me.."

"I am so sorry Brittany if I didn't tell you" Quinn whispered "I was so afraid of how you would react" she continued.

"It's in the past, for now I just want to find Santana..." Brittany said and stood up walking to her bed, lied down then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Filler chapter(?)...I am estimating two more chapters then this would be completed...**

**Thanks for the review kbleichroth...**

**Shout out to: courtneyyj14, Nerdygirl567, njhousefan, iwasbitbyzombies GoAllLimaHights123 and Barbarellaxbatman**

**Glee is not mine but the mistakes are...not extensively proofread...**

**Reviews are appreciated...**


	8. Her Prerogative

"_It's in the past, for now I just want to find Santana..." Brittany said and stood up walking to her bed, lied down then cried herself to sleep._

* * *

**Hummelberry Residence...**

"Come on Britt, it would be fun" Kurt tells Brittany. It was Adam's birthday on Saturday and he invited all four of them namely Kurt, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn to go out and have a fun and relaxing night. He had heard of a bar that has been making steady waves because of its open mic nights and themed nights, he wanted to check the place out and what better way than his birthday.

"Please, all of us needs this break and you haven't been out since you came here" Kurt added

"Yes and Adam has been helping profoundly with finding Santana he even saw Michael..." Rachel chimes in the conversation.

"Quinn is invited too..." Kurt said and looking at Brittany with 'puppy dog' eyes

"Okay...Okay I'm going..." Brittany finally said she didn't want to go because she is still trying to find Santana even though Michael has assured them that when she is ready she would be contacting them but it's not enough she wants to talk to Santana before she completely moves on because she thinks that Brittany is not in love with her anymore.

"I am going out for a walk..." Brittany shouts from the door.

She would walk to clear her mind but in her heart she was hoping that on one of her little walks she would bump into Santana, but clearly that is not happening until she heard that voice, the voice that she could remember even in her sleep...

**Santana:**

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

Brittany listened to where the voice was coming from when she is certain that is was coming from a little park she ran towards it only to be disappointed...

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay, ohhh_

Two teenagers were watching Santana's old videos on YouTube. Brittany thought to herself "I am going to find you Santana...Soon.."

**Michael and Santana's apartment...**

"Santana stop moping around..." Michael said, ever since he told her about his meeting with Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Adam she has mopped, and contemplated that she wasn't ready to bump into the blonde she was debating with herself if she should move, forget about NYU and run as far and as fast as she can but Michael has been telling her she will not bump with blonde because all she did was go down to the bar work, sometimes she runs around the neighborhood then go back upstairs and watch TV or record a song.

"You are the only teenager that I know that lives up a bar and never party...I think other teenagers would be ecstatic with the freedom that you have..." Michael told Santana

"I am the only teenager you know all the other people you know are old..." Santana retorts

"She speaks..." Michael replied "Twenty is not old Santana" he added.

He tosses a shirt to her and said "Wear this we are going down...and you are going to have fun..."

"But it's my day off..." Santana grumpily answers but follows his instruction

"My point exactly..." was all Michael said.

"I am going not going to be able have fun if there is no alcohol included so...it's either that or let me stay up here..." Santana said leaving no room for argument, knowing this Michael said "Okay...but if you get hammered do not complain to me about your hangover okay..."

**(1) One New Message From Kurt**

**From Kurt: We are so going to have fun; Adam heard that it's Coyote Ugly night...**

**To Kurt: Really...?**

**From Kurt: Yup...too bad one of the infamous bartenders is off tonight... :(**

**To Kurt: Bummer... :( One is better than none right... :D**

**From Kurt: Yep...See ya there... :)**

**To Kurt: Laterzzzz... :D**

Brittany has been trading messages with Kurt since the later decided to prepare himself in the apartment of Adam because according to him fighting for one bathroom with three girls would take up too much time. Quinn arrived earlier that day and is preparing herself in the apartment with them, and it took them a lot of time to decide what to wear, how to style their hair and etc.

**To Brittany: Where are you?**

**From Brittany: We are almost there...**

Kurt rolled his eyes and said to his phone "You said that 10 minutes ago" Adam just laughed at his antics.

**Meanwhile...**

"She is taking this Coyote Ugly Night a little too seriously..." Michael thought to himself looking at a dancing Santana who was on top of the bar. "She is clearly drunk..." he added to that thought "I should stop her...but she looks like she is having fun..." Santana was dancing with a girl that was clearly into her when she locked eyes with the said girl and they were slowly inching their faces together..."Okay she is having 'Too much' fun...time to stop this...before she does something that I can't stop..." Michael said to himself "Hey Mark take over for me...just for a little bit I have to take Santana home..." he said to his partner that night.

"Thank God! I thought you would never get here..." Kurt said clearly annoyed at the three ladies.

"Hey it's not mine and Brittany's fault that someone changed their mind on what to wear at the last minute..."glaring at Rachel

"Let's just have fun tonight okay..." Adam said to diffuse the tension.

"Okay" all four of them said because it's Adam's birthday and he choose to spend it with them and he has been a really good friend to all of them even Quinn.

They went inside the bar and saw that it had a lot of people in it but they found a table far from the bar, but they could clearly see the bar where three girls where dancing on top one of them clearly drunk and kissing one of the two girls, the lights were dim but when the light's focused on the two girls all five of them froze it was Santana, but before it got heated someone pulled Santana off the bar they recognized him it was Michael and he dragged her off to the back exit of the bar. Brittany and Quinn started to make their way to the back through the crowd but a man blocked them and said "Sorry you can't go through here" They had no choice but to turn around.

They didn't want to ruin the night for Adam even if he offered to go to another bar so they stayed and it was rewarded because one of the bartenders came back, Michael came back and started mixing drinks. When Rachel and Quinn saw this they told Brittany, the three of them came to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" He asked without looking up.

"How about you tell us where you brought Santana?" Michael looked up clearly surprised but not fazed by the tone of Quinn. He is used to it.

"She is safe do not worry..." He replied.

"Michael what was she doing here?" Brittany asked calmly.

"Having fun..." Michael answered.

"She was wasted...some friend you are...letting your friend get hammered like that...and she is under aged why did you let her drink?" Quinn huffed.

"This was the first time in the months that she has been with me that she drank, unlike when she was with someone else..." he looked at Rachel "She has been mopping around and I wanted to cheer her up, on one of the confession nights that we were having she told me some ways that cheers her up, she drinks or have sex with a blue blonde eyed sex goddess in the bed or she sings" He looks at each one of them "She has been singing lately but it just makes her more sad, because every song, any kind of song a love song, a broken hearted song or even a happy song reminds her of you" pointing at Brittany "Clearly I cannot get a blue blonde eyed sex goddess to have sex with her because I know when she wakes up tomorrow she would regret it and she would feel like she cheated on you" pointing at Brittany again "She only agreed to go out was if there was alcohol involve you know how stubborn she is, if she wants something she gets it" he ended.

"She kissed her..." a sad Brittany said

"I stopped it...Sorry I was too late...but I stopped it..." Michael said to Brittany feeling guilty that he let it go too far.

"If you have nothing else to say this two gentlemen would lead you out of the bar. Thank you." Michael said getting the attention his uncle and Mark because he knew that he would slip up that Santana is just living upstairs with him if he let them stay. They were escorted out of the bar together with Kurt and Adam.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday Adam..." Brittany said sadly.

"Nah, that's okay, there are other bar's in New York...let's just pop some DVD's and watch a movie..." Adam answered.

Brittany came back every day to talk to Michael but she was not allowed to get in the man who stopped them from going through the back was always there to say that she cannot come in. She would always walk away crying. She didn't know that inside Michael was looking sadly at Santana who was also crying.

**Two weeks later...**

Quinn came back, pissed off when she heard that Brittany was turned down every time she goes to the bar to try and convince Michael to talk to her, so that is why today Michael has a shouting Quinn in front of him "Just tell us where Santana and let her decide if she wants to talk to Brittany or not..." before Michael can answer "What is with all the shouting down here?" Santana came down surprised to see six people starring at her "Five against one is not fair guys..." looking at Quinn "Don't worry I am the one who decided not to talk to Brittany yet...Anything I have done is my own decision...Michael doesn't make me do anything..." She told the other five people in the bar while she was wiping glasses because she needed something to distract her hands. "Yeah like I can make her do anything..." Michael mumbles. "You should leave or I am going to call the cops and tell them you are trespassing in my uncle's bar because obviously he told all of you that you cannot come in..." he said knowing Santana is not yet ready to see these people again.

"No, Michael let them stay I have to get this over with now rather than later...if I want to move forward…" Santana said looking at Michael telling him that it's fine.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Brittany has found Santana…Song used in this chapter Stay by Rihanna feat Mikky Ekko**

**Thank you to kbleichroth for the review…**

**Shout out to: Biscuitxo, Azburner2116, 1name2goes3here4, loopylacey, kezza89 and gleekbs**

**Glee is not mine…but the mistakes are…this has not been extensively proofread…**

**Reviews are appreciated…Thanks for reading…**


	9. Help me

"_No, Michael let them stay I have to get this over with now rather than later...if I want to move forward…" Santana said looking at Michael telling him that it's fine._

* * *

"Alright, Finally!" Michael said Santana glared at him "What? No more moping around the apartment..." Michael said teasingly "No seriously I am proud of you for doing this..." Michael whispered to her while pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, 2 ladies and 2 gentlemen would you like to join me in the bar?" facing Quinn and the others.

"Come on Brittany let's sit over there..." Santana said pointing at a booth far away from the bar.

"Okay" Brittany said, they both sat down opposite each other when they reached the booth, tension there was a really heavy and thick layer of tension. This was a new feeling for both girls because for the first time in their friendship they are lost for words.

"You are hard to get a hold of San..." Brittany said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sorry..." Santana answered while fidgeting with her hands.

"..." just like that the tension was back.

"I am sorry Santana for hurting you..." Brittany said looking at Santana who looks uncomfortable sitting opposite her, "I broke up with him you know..." Santana head snapped up with surprise written all over her face "You...You didn't know?" Brittany asked. Santana just shook her head and said "No, I didn't really stick with Rachel and Kurt too much before I moved out," she exhaled the breath that she had been holding "They were having a difficult time with what they are going to say, with what they are allowed and not allowed to say and talk about, so I just spent my time with Michael, actually here with him..."

"Why did you have to move out every one was worried about you?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems..." Santana answered looking Brittany in her eyes.

"You promised that you would be in my graduation..." Brittany said while looking at Santana with disappointment in her tone.

"Even though you didn't see me doesn't mean that I wasn't there, I saw everything from the beginning till the end but when I saw you hugging _him_ I didn't stay long enough to see what's going to happen next...but I was so proud of you I always believed that you could do it and you did..." she answered heart brokenly.

"You disappeared..." Brittany said tears threatening to spill down her eyes.

"I had to, I had to find myself without you, I always thought that you are my soul mate, that fate brought me to you, but I guess we were not meant to be together that way..." Santana said while holding in a sob, "We were so used to being together that when we got separated our love that we thought could survive anything couldn't...survive a simple thing as distance..." Santana said while tears were spilling from her eyes.

"I was holding on, I was doing fine, then you called me into that choir room and sang me that song then you broke up with me you were the one who couldn't handle the distance, our love was, no correction is strong but you couldn't fight for us being together!" Brittany said angrily

"You were hurting, every time I would see you on the weekends that I do my laundry you would smile but I can see that you are hurting, every time I say goodbye or I can't come home for our date nights I see it is killing you little by little and it would have killed you until there would be nothing left of the Brittany I fell in love with but all that would have remained would be this empty shell..." Santana said "I didn't want to be the cause for you to completely lose yourself...I didn't want to be the one causing you hurt..." She continued "At first I ignored it but then that 'rupture' incident happened and you said that it hurts to be left behind...that's when I realized that I am causing too much damage by continuing to be with you...so I had to do it...for both our sakes.." At this point Brittany was full on sobbing but Santana was still holding it in, preventing herself from crying. "Then you found your happiness..." Santana said, confused Brittany looked at Santana "When I found out about you and Trouty I had to see it to believe it and I did..." she continued "At first it hurts but then I looked at you closely I saw the shine back I saw everything that I hadn't seen when we were together, maybe you did love him or do love him and I was being selfish by fighting him when in the end you would probably choose him...so I had to leave everything from my past because everything would remind me of you...of the time when there was an us..." Brittany was still crying. "You were the best thing that's ever been mine and I would always love you the most" Santana stood up and said "Goodbye, Brittany" and walked towards the stairs leading up to their apartment.

Brittany was about to run after her to tell her that she was wrong that, she looked lost because she was not there with her, and that she only dated Sam because she was lonely and that she loves her but before she could reach the door it was slammed in her face and when she reached for the knob Michael stopped her and said "Can I talk to you? We never really got to know each other...Here is my number...call me when you want to meet..." He got a tissue from the counter and pulled out his pen from his shirt and wrote his number on it. With that she gently grabbed Brittany's hand from the knob and urged her to let go, she did but looked at him with tear stained cheeks he said to her "I'll be expecting that call Ms. Brittany..." then he looked at the four people in the bar and said "I'll see you guys around..." Rachel got the message and stood up and urged the others to do the same, they went to Brittany and Quinn rubbed her back guiding her away from the bar.

**1 Week Later...**

**(1) New Message From Unknown Number**

**From Unknown Number: Hey Michael, its Brittany are you free this weekend?**

**To Brittany: Um...hey...yeah...I am...Why?**

**From Brittany: Could we meet? To talk...**

**To Brittany: Sure is it just the two of us right? No Quinn...**

**From Brittany: Yep, Why no Quinn?**

**To Brittany: Just between the two of us she is scary...**

**From Brittany: You could have fooled me...**

**To Brittany: So about out meeting...?**

**To Brittany: Same coffee shop we talked before...after lunch?**

**From Brittany: Okay...See you...**

**That weekend...**

Brittany has been sitting here for about thirty minutes, she saw Michael playing at the same basketball court when they confronted him, when the bell in the cafe chimed in she looked up and saw Michael smiling at her and motioning that he was just going to order.

"Hi, sorry I kept you waiting..." Michael greeted her and smiled.

"It's okay..." Brittany said shrugging her shoulder.

"How did you two meet anyway?" Brittany asked the question that has been swimming around her brain. Michael told her about the coffee shop incident and ever since that encounter they pretty much spent time together when he wasn't in class. The sad stories she told him, the girl that broke her heart that's when the light hearted topic began to get heavy.

"She's fine by the way..." Michael informed her of how Santana is doing "A little sad but she is trying to move on..." he answered.

"Mo...mo...Move on?" Brittany looked at him expecting an explanation.

"Yeah..." Michael said not knowing what kind of explanation she wants.

Silence...

"I don't know you but, can I ask you something? A personal question…" Michael was treading carefully.

Brittany looks at him and nods.

"Do you love her?" Michael asks looking into her eyes.

Brittany said without blinking and wasting time "Yes!"

"Will you choose a guy again over her?" Michael asked her still looking into her eyes

Without missing a beat she said "Never again!"

"Okay…" Michael said nonchalantly and slumped back into the chair.

"Okay that's all you can say?" Brittany asked him with wide eyes.

"Yes, love is not complicated, it's people that make it complicated..." he said

"You are in love with her and she is obviously in love with you, you are single she is single…I believe that the two of you have found what you were looking for separately…so no complications..." he added

"Yeah, I found out that we are strong separately but we are stronger together and that my love for her never lessened even when she went away, as a matter of fact it got stronger, I know she is the other half of me, people spend their entire lifetime looking for what we have, I am not letting her go that easily but..." Brittany paused and looked at Michael

"You want her to know that you love her?" Michael asks

"Yes but she won't listen to me..." Brittany said.

"That's true but she listens to music everyday..." Michael said in a matter of fact tone

Brittany just looks at him with a questioning look for a minute that's when it hits her and she asks "Will you help me? I know you don't know me but..." Brittany was cut short "She is like a sister to me so of course I will help you because by helping you I would be helping her..." Michael said interrupting Brittany.

Brittany jumped from her seat to hug him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**One more chapter...and this journey is over...Sorry for the text messaging part I do text like that... :D**

**Thanks to kbleichroth for the reviews you are one awesome reader...**

**Shout out to: Loveislovee, Saf2010, Peaceagent15, JaiHololove, nayaforever, mira-tan, iwasbitbyzombies and ShayNaya...**

**Glee is not mine the mistakes are...not extensively proofread...**

**Reviews are appreciated...:D**


	10. Once I Figured It Out

"_Will you help me? I know you don't know me but..." Brittany was cut short "She is like a sister to me so of course I will help you because by helping you I would be helping her..." Michael said interrupting Brittany._

* * *

"Hey..." Michael said waving his hand in front of Santana's face.

"You've zoned out again on me..." Michael added.

"Sorry..." Santana apologized

"Why don't you just contact her?" Michael asked he knew who she was thinking about.

"I don't want to...we already had 'that' conversation...it's final..." Santana answered.

"From what you've told me...it was more of a one sided conversation, you did not let her talk and explain herself..." Michael said looking at her with 'You know I am right so don't argue with me' look.

"Well it's been three weeks so I think she got the message..." Santana said even though she wanted it to come out strong it came out as a whine.

"It's my off tonight right...?" Santana asked.

"Nope Stephen cannot make it tonight something about an emergency..." Michael said

"What?!" Santana shouted "No! It's my off tonight I tripled checked it last week with you...I am not going to work!" she added angrily

"Okay...I'll just adjust your pay...no biggie..." Michael informed her, he was still her boss.

"What? You can't do that..." Santana glared at him

"I can pretty much do it...I am the manager..." Michael said.

"I hate you when you do that..." Santana said still mad at him

"Oh...Please you love me...I'll see you later I have some errands to do..." Michael ended their conversation and left the apartment.

**Later that night...**

Santana was bartending while she was rolling her eyes with the customers who were doing karaoke "They should put a rule there that if the singer suck they can throw tomatoes, no not tomatoes too soft maybe bottles so that they would leave and never hold a microphone again" she thought and she smiled at herself earning a confused look at a patron in front of her she just looked at him and cocked her eyebrow asking silently 'Problem?'

She was too busy she did not hear Michael say to the customers that they are in for a special performance tonight.

Santana heard the opening notes and she was about to turn and walk to the back because that song out of all songs hurt her the most because she remembers every tear and every word that was ever said that time but Stephen was blocking her way she said "Move" Stephen said "No can do...Boss said to stay here and man the bar with you and not to let you leave and besides there are a lot of customers..." she cocked her eyebrow she remembered something "Aren't you supposed to be taking care of an emergency...?" Stephen gulped and said "No need..." then a customer called Santana, he breathed a sigh of relieved angry Snixx is not to be messed with Michael should give him a bonus for this one for health reasons.

"When this song was sung to me I never thought that it would end the way it ended..." Brittany said to the crowd.

"I am not a singer, dancing has been my forte but I will try my best..." she added

_You were in college working part time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

When Santana heard Brittany's voice she was torn, she wanted to run but she wanted to stay and listen.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

From the stage Brittany looked at Santana and from the bar Santana tried her best not to meet Brittany's gaze but she can't, she has always been mesmerized by blue orbs that can show what the blonde is really feeling that's when she saw it, in Brittany's eyes there was only one thing determination for Santana to listen she saw that look when they were doing Born this Way and she is seeing it now. She knows that she needs to listen but she tried to get out again only to be met by Michael who is standing at where Stephen has been standing a minute ago. He stepped forward and whispered "You need to listen, I think you have ran away for too long...don't be afraid to fight for her now..." then he hugs her and lets her go, she has a choice, choose to leave or choose to stay and listen as the girl on stage poured her heart out.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

When Brittany saw Michael step out of the way of Santana she panicked, she thought that she was going to run away again but when she saw Santana turn and face the stage and their eyes met, she knew she had one chance to make things right. So with renewed determination she sang like it's the last thing she does.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

_We got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_CHORUS_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30AM_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you follow me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise, you said, "I'll never leave you alone"_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Brittany stood up blue orbs locked with brown orbs the crowd parted when Brittany stepped down the stage and started walking towards where Santana was standing she got closer...

_(Hold on, we'll make it last)_

_(Hold on, never turn back)_

Closer...

_(Hold on) You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_(Hold on) You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Closer...

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) We're gonna make it now_

And closer until she was standing in front of Santana.

_(Hold on) And I can see it_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah) (I can see it now)_

Brittany sang the last lines of the song holding Santana's gaze it's like she is saying the line of the song can be true about us.

When the song ended Santana ran towards the door that she learned leads to her and Michael's apartment. She walked towards Michael, when Michael saw her he said "Go up there and talk, don't let her interrupt you. Tell her everything that you want to say and don't go down here until you do so okay? If she doesn't listen, make her listen...And remember whatever she says she loves you..." Brittany looks at him and nods her head slowly she walks towards the door and climbs up the stairs. When she on top of stair she breath in and out slowly before opening the door and seeing Santana seating on the couch face buried in her hands shoulders shaking, she was crying.

"San?" Brittany said slowly. Santana's head snapped up and she tried to wipe away the tears but couldn't because it just kept on pouring.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked

"Michael said I could come up here..." Brittany answered.

"I am going to kill him..." Santana mumbled

Silence...

Tik Tok Tik Tok said the clock

Drip Drip Drip said the water dripping from the faucet.

It could have been an hour or a second but Brittany couldn't take the silence so she spoke.

"I missed you..." She started

Silence

"I am sorry for everything..." She said

Silence

"I was stupid..." She said

"Because I didn't fight for you, I gave up after you said that we could date other people..." She continued without letting Santana interrupt her

"I should have said and done a lot of things...I should have fought harder...You were right I didn't know myself because for the longest time we were together people knew us as Santitany..." Brittany said "Brittana" whispered Santana she was trying hard not to smile "okay Brittana but when I got left behind it was only Brittany...I lost myself because you were gone...the other half of me is gone...I was lonely Sam was there to make me smile when I was sad, he was there to make me feel complete...but I always knew that some part of me is missing I was just so angry at you..." she paused to take a breath and continued "You threw me, you threw away our love like it meant nothing..." she said looking at Santana who looked like she was about to say something but Brittany continued "It was meant to happen, I learned that I can be happy without you and that I can continue existing without you..." hearing this Santana looked at her and was about to say something when Brittany hushed her and said "but I am happiest when I am with you and I don't want to just exist I want to live and I feel alive when I am with you.." Santana looked at her surprised because she was sure Brittany was about to put the final nail in the coffin but she didn't "I don't have a speech ready because I didn't think this conversation would last this long and all I want to say to you is that I love you Santana, you are the best thing that's ever been mine...It has always been you..." With that Brittany sealed it with a kiss she could taste the saltiness of both their tears.

_Buzz...Buzz...Buzz..._

She blinked once, twice until she got the blur out of her sight, 'Where is Michael he should have been bugging me to sing with him on one of his videos' then she tried to reach for Brittany but she was met with cold sheets, her head was filled with negative what if's, she ran towards the living room when she heard music playing and Michael singing.

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

When Michael looked up and saw the worry in her eyes he pointed at the kitchen

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

That's where she saw Brittany dancing while cooking.

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

She remembered how she taught the blonde on how to cook pancakes to show her that recipes are not confusing ever since then when they spend the night together Brittany would cook for her at first it didn't taste good but she didn't tell her that she took it like a soldier because her heart cannot take a pouting Brittany after a lot of practice Brittany got the hang of it and perfected her pancakes to suit Santana's preference. She smiled at this thought.

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

The blonde have faced heart ache for her, from her 'sex is not dating' phase to 'energy exchanged' phase and the blonde have caused her heart ache by choosing a guy every time she would fight for her, it doesn't matter to her now, because she knows in her heart that every one of those moments the blonde loved her...

_It's like you're my mirror_

Brittany loved her when she choose Artie over her because Santana would have been pictured as the one who ruined their relationship and Brittany knows that even though Santana might be a bitch to everyone the opinion of other people matter to her back then and she didn't need the glee kids to hate her more than they already did...and

_My mirror staring back at me_

When she choose Sam over her, Santana knows the blonde knew that if she should have chosen her then Santana would have stayed in Lima, when she can be figuring her dreams in New York.

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_**Flashback:**_

"Are you mad at me?" Michael asked.

"Why?" Santana asked back.

"Because I helped her..." Michael said

"No I am not mad at you..." Santana replied

"Thank God! Because if she didn't sing that song you would not have listened to her and you would still be moping around the apartment..." Michael said teasingly.

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_**Flashback:**_

"Do you regret it?" Michael asked

"Regret what?" Santana asked back

"Listening to her..." Michael looked at her.

"Nope..." Santana said

_**End of flashback**_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

"Are you happy?" Michael asked breaking her flash back.

"Yes..." Santana answered not looking away from Brittany's dancing self, the music has stopped but she is still dancing to the tune in her mind.

"Good because I Iike seeing you like this...happy and contented..." Michael said

"Fight for her okay and don't let her go..." Michael added

"Never..." Santana replied saying what she said to Sam a few months back.

"Hi baby..." Brittany said to Santana who was zoned out.

"Is there something wrong...?" She asked Santana

"No...Everything is perfect..." Santana replied with a smile and kissing Brittany.

-**THE END-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you everyone for reading…Sorry in advance if the ending didn't reach your expectations…**

**Songs used in this chapter Mine by Taylor Swift and Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.**

**I used Mine because I was sad that they made that song into a break up song, now every time I hear it I see Brittany crying and it breaks my heart…**

**Thanks to JaiHololove, Loveislovee and kbleichroth for the reviews you guys are awesome….**

**Shout out to: martaaa, Rojas, Barbarellaxbatman, peculiarmaleficentself, jurisenpai31, JD 214, Shammy526, CarrionRouge, rodawg32, pomm98, lovecub, Planetgreen, OHBRITTANA, Naya's Snixxx, .berry, gostarz03 and BrittanaHeyaLover**

**Breathes thank you for everyone who added this story to their alert and favorite's lists….All of you are awesome… :D**

**Glee is not mine the mistakes are….not extensively proofread…**


End file.
